


His Guide

by caz251



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Sentinel/Guide Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim finally completes his bond with his guide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Guide

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Sentinel fic, hopefully it does the fandom and characters justice. Written for the pool party at 1 million words.

Detective Jim Ellison glared at his observer and friend as they left the station, hoping that the glare would stall anymore of Blair radical ideas that would no doubt end up with him in the middle of some mess once again. He had listened to the other man and had taken all of his suggestions on board when it came to his senses, believing that the other man had more knowledge of this whole Sentinel business than he ever would. Sometimes though, like to today, those suggestions really didn’t work in Jim’s favour, but he still continued to follow the advice. Which was why he was hoping he could stall anymore bright ideas as all he wanted was to go home have something to eat and then sleep for a week. That wasn’t something that he knew he could do, he had to be in work again the next morning and attempt to clear up the mess that today’s experiment had resulted in, so a relaxing evening that was the most that he could ask for.

Blair got into the passenger’s seat of the car without saying a word, something that Jim was glad of, Jim could feel the headache that had been threatening him all day finally take hold of him. His nose was irritated from some of the smells that had been ravaging it that day. The drive home was mercifully short and Blair had made his way ahead of him into the apartment and had already started to make them some tea. Jim was less than pleased to find that it was one of his strange mixes again rather than an actual normal shop bought tea bag, but despite the horrible taste it seemed to help soothe his headache.

“I’m sorry.” Blair said as he began to move around the kitchen looking for some food that he could put together to make a meal. “I didn’t expect anything to go wrong with that test, it should have been simple, and you have much better control over your senses now. I just don’t understand it.”

Jim just grunted at him, he really didn’t want to talk about the failed exercise, he wasn’t about to tell Blair but he thought he knew what had gone wrong. He had gotten distracted and had stopped paying attention to what he was supposed to be doing. As Blair had said it really should have been a simple experiment, they were working down in Carolyn’s lab, they were attempting to expand the range of scents that he could recognise in a lab environment to help him out in the field. He should have been focused on smelling things acknowledging the smell what it was and cataloguing it away in his brain for future use, nothing too taxing of him, especially as he was using Blair to ground his senses on. There was no reason for him to zone out, but that was exactly what he had done, and Blair seemed to be at a loss on how to explain why.

Jim knew that the other man was going to want to talk the situation to death, wanting to know exactly what was going on in his head and with his senses when he had zoned. Jim wasn’t sure that he wanted his friend to know though, as he was still trying to work out some of it himself and reconcile himself with the situation and his feelings surrounding it. It hadn’t been too long since he had come online as Blair would say and he was still adjusting to his enhanced senses and the place Blair seemed to have taken in his life.

Blair had figured out the best way to ground him when he was using specific senses, it was best they had worked out to balance his senses as much as possible. He would be working, perhaps on tracking a scent, and if he focussed too much on that sense he could zone, but Blair had worked out that if he could balance things out by grounding his other senses he wouldn’t zone out. That’s what he had been doing today and he had still zoned out. He had focused on the sight of Blair to his side, the feel of the other man’s hair that was spilling onto Jim’s own shoulder, the sound of his breathing and to a small extent the scent that was Blair, trying not to let the smell interfere with any of the smells he was trying to catalogue.

What he didn’t want Blair to realise, at least not yet was that it wasn’t the scents that he was trying to catalogue that had made him zone, but rather that it was him. He had lost himself in the imprints of the other man upon him and thoughts about acquiring an imprint of taste from him. He had never thought about kissing another man before, but that’s where his thoughts had gone and he was soon lost, his senses all fixated on Blair. The man guided him using his senses as an anchor for him, but Jim was beginning to feel that the anchor wasn’t complete, he needed to have an imprint of taste before the anchor would work fully. It was something that he just knew, it was bizarre and incomprehensible to him and he really didn’t want to discuss it with Blair yet. He had to figure out a way to explain it to the anthropologist in a way that didn’t come across as completely strange and creepy and definitely out of character. He didn’t think his friend would be receptive if he just blurted out something like ‘I want to taste you.’ Then again Blair had an odd upbringing and was a bit of a hippie so maybe that wouldn’t faze him at all, but it was certainly fazing Jim.

He suddenly realised that Blair had been talking to him all along and he hadn’t been paying attention. Blair was crouched in front of him on the floor, his hands on Jim’s knees trying to get his attention, having obviously thought Jim had zoned out again. He had been lost in thoughts but not his senses, but seeing Blair’s concern for him he just threw caution to the wind. When Blair went to speak again he was met with resistance in the form of Jim’s mouth covering his, his tongue thrusting itself between Blair’s lips into his mouth, getting the final sensory imprint from the man.

It felt in that moment as if something shifted within Jim and he pulled back, looking at the stunned man in front of him.

“Guide.” He whispered, the word coming from within the depths of his soul. “My guide, mine.”

“My Sentinel.” Blair replied, looking rather confused and unsure whether it was the right response or not.

It seemed to be though as Jim felt all the tension that was thrumming through his body dissipate, and he pulled Blair up from the floor and up onto the couch beside him. He wasn’t quite comfortable letting the other man go yet, but was unwilling to go any further than cuddling together on the couch. He wasn’t sure what was his own feelings or a sentinel thing, but for now he would try and keep things between them as normal as possible until he figured things out. He knew the other man would make him talk about this all, but for now he was just happy to feel complete.


End file.
